What’s Love Got To Do With It?
by Tony Dimera
Summary: When Starfire wants to take her relationship with Robin to the next level, Robin has some old wounds opened, He explains a pervious hurtful experience he had with Catwoman in Gotham. StarRob RobStar (a little bit of RobinCatwoman and RobinBatgirl)


Author's Note: Okay Robin and Starfire are about 19 in this story. He is 17 in the Flashback. This is not a lemon or anything.

What's Love Got To Do With It?

"Oh Robin, this 'Eyes cream' is most delicious." Starfire said as she ate some of the chocolate Ice Cream Robin had bought for her. "Is it really made of eyes?" It was a quiet night at the tower. Cyborg and Beast Boy went to the latest alien blood bath movie, and Raven was out who knows where.

Robin laughed as she looked at him oddly. "No Star, it's called 'Ice' cream, not Eyes Cream. It's made of frozen milk." He pointed out, she nodded looking relieved. She took a spoonful and leaned across the table to him.

"Try some." Robin was about to say no, but decided why not. It was pretty good stuff, and he was glad Starfire was enjoying it. Starfire laughed a little pointed to the side of his face.

"You have some of it on your cheek."

He reached for a napkin and was about to wipe it away when Starfire stopped him. "Let me." She said as she leaned in and kissed his cheek. "It tastes even better on you." She moved and kissed his lips.

Robin accepted the kiss and returned it. It wasn't their first kiss but when Starfire pulled out of it, he could tell it wasn't all she wanted.

"Robin….I love you, do you love me?" She asked.

Robin didn't need to think about the question. "Of course I love you Star."

She smiled. "Will you take me?" She asked her stomach filled with anxiety as she waited for an answer.

"Take you where?" Robin said stupidly, not catching her meaning.

"To…the next level of our relationship. I wish to partake in the making of love." This caught Robin off guard, and unbeknownst to Starfire, opened old wounds.

He paused looking at her. Wishing she had not asked what she had just asked. He didn't want to remember what had happened to him, but the memories flooded back. "Star I-I" He stopped, could he tell her? Maybe, but he would prefer not to. "No."

Starfire felt like she had just been hit. Why would he reject her? "You, do not love me?" Her eyes teared up, her stomach twisted incredibly.

Robin shot up and rushed to her side. "Of course I love you, don't ever think that I don't." He looked into her eyes.

"You-you do not find my body appealing?" She question, she did not know how attractive she was by earth standard.

"It's definitely not that. You're beautiful." He assured. She was, and he had always wanted to take the next step with Starfire, but the memory of his first time always stopped him from even fantasizing.

"Then why?" She asked desperately. Robin sighed, he loved her…but would she love him if she found out?

"I've had…" He stood up and looked away from her. He couldn't think of what to say next. He felt her eyes boring into the back of his head.

"What Robin?" She asked. She realized then that something was really bothering him. "Are you not ready? I can wait if you wish."

"It's not that, I have had…bad experiences." He let out, thinking of no better way to word it.

Starfire looked to him with a mixture of surprise and hurt. "You have before taken part in making of the love?"

"Love had nothing to do with it." He said facing her. He noticed tears rolling down her cheeks; he hugged her and held her close.

"What happen?" Starfire asked. Robin pulled back slightly.

"No, Star please-"

"It will help you, if you let me share your pain." She promised, "I will still love you no matter what happened, but I would really wish to know. Why does this memory make you not want to be with me?"

He slowly nodded. She could usually get him to do whatever she wants. Even now the concern on her face made him want to tell her.

"It happened back when I was still working in Gotham and Batman's sidekick. It took place just a little while before I left and came to Jump City."

-

Flashback

The 17 year old Dick Grayson jumped from building to building patrolling. There was no such thing as a crimeless night in Gotham, and there was no rest for Batman's Sidekick Robin.

Sidekick, he hated that word. At first he liked being known as Batman's young partner. But he no longer wished to be simply, Batman's sidekick. He wanted to be known on his own. He had been arguing with Bruce none stop lately, even about patrolling by himself.

Even as he heard a jewelry store alarm go off a few blocks away he noticed something that deserved his attention more so then than a robbery.

Men, at least eight of them where ganging up on a woman in an alley. 'She needs help right now, the store can wait.' He rationalized. He jumped down and landed behind the group.

"Get away!" He heard the woman yell.

"You heard the lady, now do the gentlemanly thing to do and scram!" Robin shouted. Then the men turned to him, they pulled out guns and knives. "Fine, we'll do it the hard way." It was quickly over, a few guns shots, some kicks and punches and they were all out like lights.

He turned to the woman; she was now hidden in the shadows of the alley. He hadn't gotten a good look at her before. "You can come out now, they can't hurt you anymore."

He heard her laugh. 'I know that voice.' He thought.

"Thanks boy wonder but I could have dealt with them myself." The woman exited the shadows and came into clear view. She was quiet attractive, from her skin tight cat suit, to her face, which looked beautiful from the areas her masked exposed.

"Catwoman!" He said with slight contempt. He knew all to well to worry when this cat crossed your path. She simply smiled and approached him, she attempted put her hands on his shoulders, but he shrugged her off.

"Thanks for dealing with those cat haters, you have a great reputation in this town, and soon everyone wants your tail." She looked him up and down. "But you know that don't you?"

He was surprised by her sudden friendliness, this was after all Gotham's greatest thief.

"And what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Just stretching my paws." She said as she pulled her arms up in a yawn. She looked back to him. "Thanks for the help anyway." Her eyes looked to the rest of his body. "I don't understand."

"Don't understand what?"

"Why the call you the 'boy' wonder, when you clearly as much a man as Batman." She got closer to him. "Maybe more so."

As much as he hated to admit it, he loved hearing that. For Batman, Catwoman was unattainable and forever would be. Perhaps she also knew this, and was more interested in him now?

"Well, I'm out of here, stay out of trouble." He didn't see why he should bother bringing her in, and he still had to check that alarm that went off.

"What's the hurry, Bats got you on a short lease?" That hit hard, he hated the idea that people may think that. That he would do anything Batman told him to. "Why don't you stay? I can think of a way to entertain you."

She pulled him closer, this time he didn't resist. She gave him a long and deep kiss. "You're a better kisser then the bat, any day." It was the greatest kiss he'd ever received. His old girlfriend, Barbara Gordon aka Batgirl was in truth not a good kisser. He was able to look past that.

But when he began arguing with Batman constantly, she took Bruce's side most often. And Dick knew that he was never the one she wanted, Bruce was. He dumped her without a second thought and never regretted it.

Now here he was, kissing the woman who Bruce wanted but could never have. Was this a dream come true or what?

"Come on, I have a place near by were we can continue." She smiled seductively. She pointed to his Bat communicator. "Could you turn that off though, wouldn't want Bats to spoil the mood?

He obeyed, if there was any trouble he was certain he could deal with it. He followed her, she led him to a near by motel. It wasn't fancy but it would serve their purpose. She opened the door and let him enter before her.

"Okay Robin, lets play." She laughed and moved towards him, she began to remove his costume, without him stopping her. Until she tried to remove his mask, he stopped her then.

"Fine, leave it on. I leave mine on to; it will add some mystery to this night." She pinned him to the near by bed and they made loved.

After that, despite himself Robin fell asleep. As the morning came he saw Catwoman get dressed and kiss him on the forehead. "See you later, Robin, man wonder. We'll do this again, that's a promise." She smiled and left.

Robin smiled; he had never had a night like this before. Barbara never even let him get this far before, and now Catwoman was his. Not Bruce's and he loved it. He noticed that he still had the Bat communicator off.

"Fun times over I guess, time to get back to work." He suited up and turned it on.

"Robin, Robin this is Batgirl come in." It crackled to life immediately. He groaned and grabbed it.

"It's Robin, what is it?" He asked, his voice dripped with attitude.

"What happened to you? We were worried sick!" Batgirl shouted furiously.

"Ya right, I don't have to report to you. You were just happy to have alone time with Bats I bet." He shot back.

"That's not true, it wasn't true when you broke up with me and still isn't true now!" He sighed. Barbara never took there break up well, she tried to convince him to give it another shot, but he knew he was right. Guarantee she would scream when she found out he hooked up with Catwoman.

"Look, did you contact for any other reason then this?" He asked.

"Yes, were on the look out for Catwoman, she robbed a jewelry store last night. We've been trying to contact you since then!"

Then it hit him, he stepped back like it was a physical blow. He had been tricked, she never wanted him. She just didn't want him to stop her! That was the only reason she came on to him, that was the real reason she told him to turn off his communicator. She knew they would contact him!

God, he was used; all of it meant nothing to her. She must have left the jewels in a dumpster in the alley to pick up later. How could he have let this happen?

"Robin? Robin!" The communicator once again sounded Barbara's voice. But he simply didn't answer this time.

End Flashback

-

"And that's what happened. I never told Batman or Batgirl, but they found out. I'm guessing Catwoman decided to rub it in their faces. Because when I finally got back later that day, the way they looked at me. I knew she told them."

Robin said letting it all out. Starfire stroked her hands on his back.

Robin hated reliving it; it was without a doubt his most humiliating moment.

"Neither of them ever said anything. Batman never said it, but I knew he felt sorry for me. I hated that, him feeling sorry for me, I can't stand being pitied. Batgirl was better about it, she hated me after that. In her mind I betrayed her, even though I ended our relationship."

He looked back down to Star's beautiful eyes. "It was just another thing that separated me and them further. It was one reason among other that I left soon after."

"Oh Robin, I'm sorry. But she was the one who had done wrong, not you. If I ever meet that Clorbag Varblernelk she will pay!" Starfire promised.

Robin smiled a little, when he looked into her eyes he didn't see pity, he saw love. She loved him, not like Catwoman, who just wanted him for her own purpose. Not like Batgirl, who in truth thought she loved him, but actually had feelings for someone else.

She loved him and only him. "Thanks Star, but maybe it's time I put it behind me." He said nodding. "You were right, telling you did remove a lot of the hurt."

Starfire smiled and kissed him. "Glorious! Then let us do something together! If you are not ready for the making of love, then perhaps we can take part in watching a movie."

Robin thought about it for a moment. "No Star, I think I'm ready. I know the two of us will spend our lives together, and I'm ready to replace that awful old memory with a new and better one."

She squealed joyously and led him to her bedroom.

Neither of them could know that Catwoman hadn't forgotten the night with Robin, or her promise to him. And that she was considering making a visit to Jump City.

Author's Note: What do you think? I could make a sequel, and we could see Starfire vs. Catwoman if anyone wants it.


End file.
